


The Eyes of the Hurricane

by leet19



Series: Goodbye Kisses [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst and Feels, Implied Relationships, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Prequel, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel of "Goodbye". </p><p>It was perhaps the rain. Kyuhyun watched how the raindrops fell from Eunhyuk's hair, he saw how scared he looked and the only thing he wanted was to protect him from everything and everyone that could hurt him.</p><p>"Stay" Kyuhyun whispered.</p><p>He gasped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters: 1/1  
> Pairing: Main - Kyuhyuk couple. Sided - Eunhae.  
> Genre: Angst, Romance, Fluff.  
> Notes: This is the prequel of Goodbye and is thanks to Verosami that told me it would be great to read to start of this so... Here it is! Hope you like!

** The Eye of the Hurricane **

"Aren't you coming to bed?" asked Eunhyuk in a small voice.

"..."

"Donghae?"

"..."

"... please, don't do that" he whispered and Donghae sighed.

"What is it now,  _Eunhyuk_? I'm busy, I have a lot of work to do and you're interrupting me every five seconds!" he snapped and he hid his guilt when the blond's eyes shone tearfully.

"I'm sorry... Good night, Hae" he said and closed the door. Donghae left the papers and breathed deep, he could feel the lump in his throat and he swallowed, ignoring the tears prickling in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hyukkie" he said to the nothing.

* * *

"I can't do it..."

"Donghae"

"I'm sorry..."

"Donghae"

The brown-haired was quiet, tears running silently across his face while his hold in his luggage was strong. Leeteuk had the envelope in his hands and he was looking at him with so much disappointment that Donghae couldn't take it.

"Tell him. Tell him that I'm sorry... please..." he turned around and left, leaving his friend in the middle of his hallway alone and sad.

* * *

Eunhyuk woke up suddenly. His breathing was heavy and he could still feel the hurt in his chest. He looked to the side of the bed but he wasn't suprise when he found it empty, Donghae was never there lately, always in the office or maybe sleeping in the couch. There was something different today though and he couldn't shake off the bad feeling he had. 

Letting out a sigh, Eunhyuk got up and walked to the bathroom, taking a short shower and dressing for the day, he had to go work, there was a new group to coach today. He moved to the living room and found it empty, he thought that was weird because usually Donghae wakes up late but the place had not sign of him. Eunhyuk walked to the office, thinking how unhealthy was to sleep there but when he entered, he saw that there was no one there. Worst. There was nothing. The furniture was there, sure, but the papers and the notes and the pictures, they were gone.

Eunhyuk stood there, frozen for a moment, his mind working fastly to understand what was the meaning of this. He jumped when he heard the doorbell ringing and he moved towards there automatically, his mind still in shock. He opened the door and was surprised to see Leeteuk there, watching him with a far too sad look in his face.

"Teukie?" he said, confused "What are you doing here?"

"Eunhyuk..." he whispered and the blond took a step back, not noting how his body was shaking.

"What are you doing here, Leeteuk?" the man let out a sigh and extended him an envelope. 

"He left this for you" he said, his voice sad and low. Eunhyuk looked the thing before taking it in his hands, opening it and reading the words that were written there.

_'I'm sorry._

_It wasn't working. I know you know it wasn't working._

_I never wanted to hurt you._

_I'm so sorry._

_Goodbye'_

Eunhyuk read the letter over and over again, not noticing the tears that were running down his face and he was startled when Leeteuk hugged him, trying to confort him. The blond fighted a little, confused and unable to breath. 

"I... I don't... what is he...  _where_ is he, Teukie? Where's Donghae?" the name brought a wave of pain that made him wince but he stared firmly to the eyes of his hyung, waiting for his aswer.

"He... He left, Eunhyuk" the blond started to shake his head inmediately, refusing to believe what he was saying.

"No, Donghae wouldn't leave me, he wouldn't have walked away like this" Leeteuk just watched, saying nothing and Eunhyuk found that it was really hard to breath, he stumbled and fell to the floor, panting.

"Eunhyuk!" exclamed Leeteuk, reaching for him with a worried face but Eunhyuk couldn't hear him. Donghae couldn't have done what he thinks he did, he wasn't like that, he was kind and sweet and lovely, he wouldn't leave him like that, right? Right? He didn't know when he started sobbing but he felt how Leeteuk tightened his hold on him, comforting him and whispering empty reassurances. Heechul arrived five minutes later and he watched his beautiful dongsaeng's face, feeling like crying himself. Eunhyuk stood up with shaky legs and walked toward him, putting his hands on his shoulder, looking directly to his eyes.

"He didn't do it, right, hyung? Donghae didn't leave me this way, right?... Say I'm right, hyung, please say I'm right" he cried and a tear fell from Heechul's eyes, his heart broken for him. 

"I'm sorry, Eunhyuk" the blond stared at him, he knew that the only that would never lie to him was Heechul and now his world was falling apart around him "Eunhyuk? Eunhyuk, breath, please, breath" he said desperately while the blond fell, his eyes empty and unmoving, feeling that the pain was taking him down, down, down...

* * *

"You're a bastard" said Heechul, punching him right in the face. Donghae fell to the floor with a cry of pain but he didn't do anything to defend himself "How could you leave him like that?!" he screamed, enraged. 

"I'm sorry" Donghae whispered but that only angered him further.

"You're sorry? You're sorry?! And what good does to him that you're fucking sorry, Donghae?! You know how he is right now? He looks like he's dead inside, he's not talking, not eating, not moving and all this because of you" he sneered, breathing hard.

"I didn't want to hurt him" the black-haired snorted, crossing his arms.

"I'm done with your intentions, Donghae, you said you didn't want to hurt him but you left him with the worse letter I've ever seen and that's saying something. You left without explanation because saying that 'It wasn't working' is not a logical reason" the shorter man didn't look at him, just stared at his hands, still sitting in the floor, one of his eyes rapidly sweelling.

"What do you want me to say?" he mumbled, his voice was tired and broken, Heechul could have felt pity for him but he knew that Eunhyuk was far worse.

"You won't come back. You will left him alone completely and if you ever think about talking to him again, I'll give you more than a punch" he threatened.

"You know he would take me back, right?" the words were low but honest, not mocking.

"... Yes, and that's exactly why you need to stay away. Because you're a child, Donghae and you will end up hurting him again. So don't" Heechul looked at him with anger and pity before turning and leaving.

* * *

Eunhyuk sat in his bed, looking without seeing the wall and ignoring the fussing Heechul, Sungmin and Leeteuk were doing around him, trying to distract him but it was impossible. There was no distraction from this pain. Somedays, it was too much to bare so he took a pill and slept peacefully, wthout dreams, without nightmares, without feeling the ghostly presence of Donghae everywhere he went. It was tiring. He kept dancing, teaching but his students were worried because even though he still danced beautifully, it didn't have the energy that it used to so the talked to the other members and they would come to see him and distract him but this didn't work like that.

"You need to keep going, Hyukkie" said Sungmin softly and Eunhyuk cringed because that's how Donghae used to call him before everything changed and he started calling him Eunhyuk again. Tears welled in his eyes but he refused to cry, he was so tired of doing so and he just wanted to be alone and be sad and think what the hell he did wrong, where he made a mistake horrible enough for Donghae to leave him that way.

"You can't keep waiting for him to come back, Hyukjae" said Heechul and he was startled to here his real name. The dark-haired only had sadness in his eyes "He won't come back and you need to move on. He didn't love you. So? You can love yourself, dear" Eunhyuk blinked slowly, the words entering his head little by little and suddenly he felt enraged, angry with the world. He stood up quickly and walked to the bathroom locking it behind him, his breathing was hard and he felt the tears running down his face. He screamed. He screamed loud and long, sobbing his pain and letting it all out, he didn't care anymore that his friends were screaming his name outside, worried about him, he didn't care about life anymore because Donghae wasn't there and he wasn't going to share his life with him. There was nothing more to live for and that scared him, because suddenly, he had all this time that used to be for him, he had this loneliness and sadness and it was too much, he couldn't take it.

He panted, looking at his reflection, how tired and empty he looked. He opened the mirror door and took out the bottle of pills, taking one to calm the pain and he still ignored the more and more worried screams of his friends. The pain was stronger that before and that was weird, the pain should be lowering now with the painkillers but nothing happened, so the took another one. And another. And another. When he finally started to feel the numbness that gives the pill, the bottle was almost empty.

His knees were weak and he fell to the  floor, his hands in his head because he felt so dizzy, he just wanted to sleep and forget about everything, just for a little while... He remembered, in a very blurry way, Heechul and the others entering the room, there were more screaming and red lights and someone carrying him and soothing words.

But never him. Never Donghae.

* * *

"What's your problem?!" Donghae sighed.

"Sungmin..."

"No! Don't 'Sungmin' me! You know what just happened here?! We had to break Eunhyuk's bathroom door because he locked up inside and took all the fucking pills in there!" Donghae stilled, his breathing stopped.

"... what?"

"He tried to kill himself because of you! How could you, you bastard?! If Eunhyuk doesn't get well, I swear to the gods I will kill you, you moron!" screamed Sungmin and ended the call. Donghae stood there, his gaze to the floor.

He remembered himself to breath.

Just breath.

Breath.

* * *

"I'm fine" mumbled Eunhyuk, lying on his side, facing the wall.

"You're not fine, Eunhyuk, you tried to kill yourself!" said Heechul with exasperation.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself. It was a mistake"

"Try not to lie to my face, dear" he snapped and Eunhyuk sat, glaring at him.

"What the fuck should I be saying then?" the dark-haired paused, surprised by the outburst "How am I suppose to act, Heechul? Please, tell me, apparently you know everything about anything, right?! Yes, Donghae left me. Yes, I should go on with my life. Yes, I tried to kill myself. There. Happy, now? For me to admit it makes you feel better, Heechul? Do you enjoy my pain? I'm fucking dying here, with pills or not because Donghae was my life for years, he was my everything and now I have nothing and it's so sudden that I don't know what to do, how to act, how to keep leaving like if he hadn't been in my life, like he hand't changed my world. He made everything better once and now he destroyed all and I hate him, Heechul! I hate him because he was selfish and idiotic but I love him at the same, I love him so much that is killing me and I don't what to do, okay?! I just... I don't... I don't know what to do..." he started crying, the sobs hurting his throat and Heechul had his eyes full of tears because his poor little boy was suffering so much and he didn't know how to make it better. He sat by his side and hugged him strongly, conforting him.

"You'll do what everyone does when the person they love leave. You'll wake up every morning feeling a little lost and confused, you'll remember what happened and you'll die a little but the time will pass and you'll see that you are still here, you're alive and you can do this. It'll hurt, it won't go away easily but you have to try, my dear and know that I'll be by your side every step of the way. I love you, Eunhyuk, you're my dear boy and you'll be okay. You believe me, right?" Eunhyuk was crying quietly now and he nodded weakly, closing his eyes.

* * *

Two years later...

"Kyuhyun!" the black-haired man turned and smiled.

"Sungmin!" the boy ran towards him and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're back, Kyu!"

"Yeah, I'm glad to be here too, it's been a long time" he smiled, walking with his hyung out of the airport.

"Everyone has missed you so much, they told me to drag to dinner with us tonight to celebrate your return!"

"Well, of course, I want to see everyone" Sungmin beamed.

"How have you been, Kyu?" the black-haired shrugged, smiling easily.

"Fine, as always"

"Someone new in your life?" he asked, moving his eyebrows and making him laugh.

"No, no right now. Why, are you ofering?" he asked with a teasing smile and Sungmin blushed, grumbling. Sungmin and Kyuhyun dated for a year before they decided that their relationship was more a friendship than anything; Kyuhyun got a job opportunity in America and left for about three years but now he was back and eager to see his friends. Kyuhyun went to his home to leave his stuff and rest for a little while, Sungmin had things to do so he left and told that he would pick him out at eight.  The black-haired dressed in a confortable way and smiled when Sungmin started to play with his hair, trying to 'fix it'; they arrived to the restaurant and it was raining, Sungming took his hand and they ran inside for cover, everyone was there already. Kyuhyun was really happy to see them.

"Kyuhyun!" screamed Siwon, Shindong and Ryeowook, running to pamper the magnae.

"Hyungs! Is so good to see you all" he smiled, hugging each one of them.

"I want a hug too!" said Yesung, opening his arms wide and Kyuhyun chuckled, going to hug him strongly. 

"Gosh, guys, move, I need to hug him too" said Heechul, pushing his dongsaengs and smiling to the boy "Is good to see that America didn't change you" 

"Of course not, hyung" he chuckled and hugged him too, mockingly growling when he messed up his hair.

"What? No hug for me?" said Leeteuk, pouting with Kagin next to him, both of them smiling like proud parents.

"Teukie-hyung! Kangin-hyung!" he hugged them both, feeling really happy. He turned and froze when he saw a blond guy standing near them, a really light, barely there smile was in his face and he looked really handsome. It took like a minute for Kyuhyun to realize that it was Eunhyuk.

"You're blond" the blurted, still staring. Eunhyuk blinked.

"You're brunet" answered him. Kyuhyun blinked now. 

"... what?" Eunhyuk's smiled windened a little.

"What?" Kyuhyun kept looking at him and the blond raised his eyebrows "You realize that you are staring, right?" Kyuhyun almost jumped and blushed.

"You're blond" he said again as an explanation and Eunhyuk giggled. Heechul and Leeteuk blinked and looked at each other, surprised because Eunhyuk hadn't laughed in a long time, just using a simple, invisible smile. 

"Is good to see you, Kyuhyun" smiled Eunhyuk and opened his arms, Kyuhyun walked to him slowly and closed his arms around him, hugging him. It was weird, it lasted about thirty seconds but Kyuhyun felt his heart beating like never before. Eunhyuk just smiled when they separated and they went with the others to have dinner. It was an easy affair, everyone was happy of having their dongsaeng there and they were enjoying of a good time until the mood was ruined suddenly.

"By the way. And Hangkyung and Kibum hyung?" asked the brunet, looking at his olders.

"They wanted to be here but Hangkyung had a bussiness meeting really important and Kibum was too caught with his schedule for his new drama, they sent their regards, though" said Heechul, drinking a little of his wine.

"Oh, and Donghae hyung?" Heechul chocked on his drink and starting coughing roughly, Leeteuk windened his eyes in horror and looked at Eunhyuk who was frozen in his seat, still looking at his meal.

"Donghae is in China" said Ryeowook in a small voice. The table was silent, everyone fell in an awkward silence and Kyuhyun felt confused.

"China? For how long is he gonna be there? Didn't you tell him I was coming?" he asked, looking at Sungmin.

"Well..." the boy faltered, not knowing how to answer.

"Donghae is not coming. He lives in China now" said Heechul with a sharp voice, obviously closing the subject. But Kyuhyun was oblivious.

"Living there? Do you live with him, Eunhyuk-hyung?" the blond stiffened and his fists clenched.

"Is not..." started Yesung.

"I mean..." said Sungming.

"We're not together anymore" said Eunhyuk and Kyuhyun blinked incrediously.

"Not together? That's stupid! You two love each other, why wouldn't you be together?"

"Kyuhyun, stop" whispered Sungmin, glaring at him.

"But, Minnie! Is silly!" he said, still surprised.

"No, is not" said Eunhyuk, standing up, his body was shaking visibly and his face was pale "Donghae left me two years ago, he wasn't as in love with me as he made everyone believe... including me" he finished saying and left the place.

"You're such an idiot, Kyuhyun" murmured Yesung and Heechul was glaring at him. Kyuhyun had been staring after Eunhyuk and then suddenly stood up, running after the man. He didn't need to go far. Eunhyuk was standing in the middle of the street, drenched by the rain and his head bowed low, his body shaking and Kyuhyun heard the sobs leaving his mouth. He felt incredibly guilty for his stupidity and walked toward his hyung, placing a gentle hand in his shoulder and startling him. Eunhyuk looked at him with his beautiful dark eyes and Kyuhyun felt out of breath just by the sight of him.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, staring at him.

"... It's nothing" lied the blond, avoiding his eyes "You should go inside, you'll get sick"

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'll go home to change"

"Then I'll go with you" Eunhyuk lifted his gaze, surprised.

"Why?"

"To be sure you'll be okay"

"Why?" he asked again and Kyuhyun smiled cutely.

"'Cause you're my hyung... and I'm an idiot" Eunhyuk bit his lip lightly but then nodded, Kyuhyun then opened his umbrella and Eunhyuk gasped.

"If you had that all the time, why are you opening it until now?!" Kyuhyun shrugged.

"I forgot" he said simply and led his hyung away while he was complaining.

"So... what you think?" asked Leeteuk, his hands in his pockets.

"I think I see potential" said Heechul, watching the boys walking down the street.

"If someone can get to Eunhyuk's heart, that can be Kyuhyun" assured Sungmin, nodding.

"We'll see" just said Heechul.

* * *

"Thanks for walking with me" said Eunhyuk in a small voice, looking at his hands.

"It's okay. It was my fault that you got wet" Kyuhyun shrugged.

"Still, my clothes is too small for you and now you look weird" he chuckled and Kyuhyun pretended to be annoyed but he was fine using Eunhyuk's clothers.

"... Are you feeling better now?" the blond nodded, without lifting his gaze "Can I... can I ask what happened with... with...  _him_?" Eunhyuk tensed.

"No"

"Okay. It's okay" he said quickly, trying to ammend his mistake but Eunhyuk's face had close up and he was met by a blank stare.

"It stopped raining, you should go home" he said lowly and Kyuhyun nodded, feeling like a complete idiot.  _Again_.

* * *

"You know that you shouldn't be asking me this, right?" said Sungmin, drinking a little of his tea.

"I know but... is just that I can' believe it, Minnie, Donghae was really in love with him" sighed Kyuhyun, leaning on his chair.

"I know what you mean" replied Sungmin quietly, putting down the cup then sighed "Things weren't going well between them in that time, it wasn't obvious but there was a sort of tension that made you feel unconfortable. Then, one day, Leeteuk called us, he said that Donghae left Eunhyuk and had moved to China. We couldn't believe it. We went to Eunhyuk's house and he... he was a  _mess_ , he looked to so broken, Kyu, it was painful to see him like that. We stayed with him all the time, watching him, trying to make him feel better... but then he took the pills" Kyuhyun gasped, his eyes wide open "We took him to emergency, he was bad and they had to pump his stomach to take out the pills, I was so mad that I called Donghae to scream at him"

"What did he say?" 

"Nothing, I barely left him talk. We haven't spoke since then. Eunhyuk got better little by little, he went back to dance and he went out with us or to visit his family but it wasn't the same; the energy, the smile, it was fake and we knew it. He hadn't dated anyone since him and I don't know if he can move on" Kyuhyun took a sip of his coffee.

"Maybe he haven't found the right one yet" Sungmn watched the spark of interest in his friends eyes and he smiled to himself.

* * *

Eunhyuk blinked. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised.

"I came by to return your clothes" said Kyuhyun with a gentle smile.

"Oh... right..." Eunhyuk moved to a side and let him pass to his home.

"How are you, hyung?" said Kyuhyun conversationally, sitting without invitation in the couch and making the other roll his eyes in instinc.

"Please, sit, this is your home" he said with sarcasm.

"Why, thank you, hyung, so nice of you" Eunhyuk pursed his lips.

"How much are you gonna stay? You already gave me my clothes"

"Hyung! Didn't you miss me at all that you want me gone already?" he said with fake hurt and the blond's lips twiched. 

"Of course I didn't miss you, silly, you're annoying" he huffed.

"Well, I didn't miss you either!" pouted Kyuhyun.

"Good!"

"Good!" a wide smile formed on Eunhyuk's face and Kyuhyun almost smirked, he always knew how to make his hyung happy, a little playful banter always made him feel better.

"Aren't you gonna feed me, hyung? I'm hungry!" the blond rolled his eyes.

"You should have gone to Ryeowook's if you wanted food, I still suck at cooking" said the man, moving toward the kitchen with the dark-haired right behind. 

"Then we should go out to have breakfast!" Eunhyuk sighed.

"I have a class to teach"

"We'll find a coffee shop in the way" the blond looked at him and Kyuhyun gave him his best puppy face, that one that makes everyone want to pat him.

"Alright, just a coffee" the brunet smiled happily.

* * *

"How are you doing?" asked Siwon, looking at him.

"I'm fine" Donghae aswered.

"You don't look fine" the brown-haired sighed.

"Siwon, stop it, if I tell you that I'm fine is because I am, okay?" the man nodded silently "How are the others?" Siwon knew exactly what he was asking but he wasn't going to let go that information that easily, he was gonna make him ask him directly for it. Donghae still cared for Eunhyuk, he was just pretending he didn't.

"Everyone fine, Leeteuk and Kangin finally moved in together. Sungmin is dating Changin witch is pretty funny and we call them "Minmin" when they're near. Also, Kyuhyun is back" Donghae blinked, smiling.

"I'm so glad he's back, I hope he's doing okay"

"Oh, he is. Yesung, Ryeowook and him had an idea to form a group, just blues and romance" smiled Siwon, the grabbed his cup, trying to look normal "He's spending a lot of time with Eunhyuk too" Donghae's hand trembled and swallowed.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, you know Eunhyuk was his favorite hyung and all" he shrugged, almost smiling. "Well, Hae, I need to go now, they're waiting for me at the agency" Donghae said a absentmindly goodbye and looked down at his cup, lost in his thoughts.

* * *

Six months later...

"Again in my house" sighed Eunhyuk, dropping his keys on the table "Seriously, Kyuhyun, how did you get in?  _Again_?" the young man just smirked.

"I have my tricks" the blond shook his heand and headed to the kitchen, putting the kettle on to have a cup of tea.

"How was work today?" asked the brunet, sitting in the kitchen table.

"This group is really good, they'll have a succesful debut" smiled Eunhyuk.

"I'm glad for them, besides they have a great dancing teacher" teased the boy and the blond blinked, blushing slightly. Kyuhyun was having way too much fun with molesting his hyung, it was just like old times.

"Idiot. How was your day?"

"Fine. I think we're close now, we have five songs already written, three more and the album will be ready for release" he said animadtely. 

"I'm happy for you, you all have a wonderful voice" smiled the blond.

"But I'm better, right, hyung?" the older man rolled his eyes.

"Idiot" muttered and Kyuhyun chuckled.

"How about we go for dinner today? As a celebration of the success we're so gonna have" 

"Sure, why not?" smiled the blond.

* * *

"This was such a bad-d idea" whined Eunhyuk, shaking badly.

"S-sorry, hyung. I-I didn't kn-now it was going rai-in" said Kyuhyun, and apologetic look in his face.

"Of course you didn't, idiot, are you the w-weather man?" snapped Eunhyuk, rolling his eyes and walking faster on the street "I'm going home!"

"Wait, hyung..." Eunhyuk ignored him and kept walking, barely looking to the sides before crossing the street "Eunhyuk

!" the blond blinked, surprised when he heard Kyuhyun screaming his name and he felt himself being pulled toward something smooth and strong. He looked up and saw Kyuhyun's face in from of him, staring at him with concern "Are you crazy?! Didn't you see the car?!" Kyuhyun was mad and scared.

"I-I'm sorry..." muttered the blond, still in shock. 

"You need to be more careful, Eunhyuk, you could have been hurt or die!" the man was really stressed and he didn't noticed how he was shaking the older "Aren't you gonna say anything?" he snapped, glaring.

"... You... you called me by my name..." whispered Eunhyuk and Kyuhyun blinked. The brunet noticed suddely how close they were, their faces were separated by mere inches and he got lost in the wide eyes of his hyung. He always found his hyung beautiful, before with his brownish hair and now with that beautiful platinum hair; his face was so pale and he looked so delicate that Kyuhyun was surprised that he hadn't notice before how damn attractive Eunhyuk was.

He leaned a little and stared at the pink, plump lips, they looked so soft that Kyuhyun wanted to taste them. Eunhyuk froze, his breathing stopping and he didn't know what to do, his mind was a mess. Kyuhyun's lips touched his with a gentle pressure and then both woke up, almost jumping away from the other. Eunhyuk covered his mouth, horrified and before the brunet could say something, he ran way from there. 

Kyuhyun just stood there, his fingers touching his lips.

* * *

Eunhyuk locked the door of his house and let his body fell to his floor, tears forming in his eyes. Kyuhyun had kissed him. He kissed him when no one had kissed him since Donghae. He felt like he had betrayed his love, the memory of Donghae. Why didn't he stop him? Why did he let him put his lips over his?

_"I love you, Hyukkie" whispered Donghae in the dead of the night "I want to be forever with you. To be your friend, your lover... to be the only one allowed to kiss you every day"_

_"Silly Donghae, you're the only one that I want to kiss" said Eunhyuk, his eyes lighting up with happiness._

"I'm sorry, Donghae, I'm sorry" sobbed Eunhyuk and he hid his face in his knees.

* * *

A week passed and the two men had been avoiding the other, too awkward to talk about anything. Sungmin knew something weird was happening when Kyuhyun started spending time in his house instead of Hyukkie's but he didn't say anything, just subtely let him now that he needed alone time with Changmin (and he let him know that by letting him catch them in a compromising position in the living room). Eunhyuk walked into his house, tired from the practice and he stilled when he saw Kyuhyun sitting in his sofa.

"Hi, hyung... can we talk?" the blond blinked, realizing that he had nowhere to run so he just nodded, sitting in front of him and gazing firmly to the floor "I... I wanted to apologize about what happen... I... you think that... that we can forget about it?" he pleaded and the blond pursed his lips, unconfortable "You're my favorite hyung and I like spending time with you, I don't want things to be awkward beteween us" he said sincerely. Eunhyuk bit his lips, thinking what should he do but he nodded at the end.

"Okay, then... Let's forget it" they stayed there, sitting in an awkward silence until Kyuhyun jumped, streching.

"Hyung, I'm hungry! Why aren't you feeding me? I'll complain to Teukie-hyung" he said pouting, Eunhyuk blinked for a few seconds before rolling his eyes.

"Idiot" he muttered, standing out "Come on, we're going to buy something to eat" Kyuhyun followed him happily.

* * *

It had been a month since the "incident" as they both called it in their minds and everything was pretty much normal again. Today they were having dinner with the group, Heechul decided to drag them to a bar to drink a little. And by little he meant much. Sungmin had almost passed out on top of his very sober boyfriend and he called it a night, taking the boy with him. Teukie and Kangin were the next in leaving. Eunhyuk felt his head heavy because Heechul had been passing him and passing him drinks, distracting him so he could drink them all. 

"I should leave too" said Heechul then turned to the magnae that was just a little bit drunk "Can you take him home, please?" Kyuhyun blinked and then nodded, carrying his hyung out and calling a taxi. Eunhyuk was laughing about something when they entered his house and he let go of Kyuhyun, leaning against the wall.

"DONGHAE, I'M HOME!" he screamed, smiling. Kyuhyun froze, blinkg rapidly "Why is he not coming? He can't hear me?" muttered Eunhyuk to himself "... Oh... is true... he's not here anymore..." Eunhyuk blinked the tears that were on his face and let himself slid to the floor, landing on his knees "He left me... like if I was nothing... like if he didn't love me..." he started sobbing and Kyuhyun felt his heart hurt for him, he kneeled next him and wrapped his arms around him, startling him.

"It's okay, hyung... you are fine" he said softly and Eunhyuk stared at him, his face wet with tears. Kyuhyun couldn't resist the tentation of kiss each cheek, cleaning them; the blond trembled, looking at him fixedly and Kyuhyun returned the look. Suddenly, Eunhyuk was over him, kissing him with desperation and dispair, Kyuhyun responded without thinking but he was confused about what was happening "Hyung... stop..."

"No" said Eunhyuk firmly and Kyuhyun stared at him "No, I don't want to stop... because if I do... then everything will come back... al the memories, the pain, everything..." he lifted his gaze and fixed it oh the brunet's "I want to forget, Kyuhyun. At least for a night... I want to forget about him"

Kyuhyun said nothing more, he just kissed him passionately, pressing him against his body and Eunhyuk opened his mouth for him. Kyuhyun lifted him and Enhyuk closed his legs around him, letting him carry him to his bed and leave him in the bed in a kinda strong way but the blond had not complains, he didn't want something soft, he wanted it strong and powerful, so he could erase the memory of another body loving him gently. Kyuhyun almost ripped his shirt of and he kissed every place he saw, leaving bites and kisses in the pale skin, making him moan. 

"You have no idea how much I want you..." muttered Kyuhyun, opening his pants and sneaking a hand in, closing it around Eunhyuk's erection.

"Kyuhyun..." moaned the blond and they were kissing again, with desperation and lust, Eunhyuk's hands roamed across his skin, scratching the muscular back and making him growl "Please... please..."

"Tell me what you want, Eunhyuk" he whispered in his ear.

"You. I want you" Kyuhyun's eyes darkened at his words and he got him naked quickly, kissing, licking and nipping gently the new skin. Eunhyuk was a moaning mess, his mind was in a dizzy state and he just wanted more and more. Kyuhyun prepared him with saliva, they didin't have anything else but he was careful to prepare him good so it wouldn't hurt to much. Eunhyuk arched when he entered him and he complained lowly for the pain, it had been two years since the last time and he felt like a virgin but he also knew that he had to relax. Kyuhyun kissed him passionately, stealing his breath and stareted thrusting into him, earning low moans and groans; when he hit his prostate, the blond arched again and he begged for him in screams, going crazy for the pleasure.

"Come. I want to see you come" growled Kyuhyun in ear, grabbing his erection and starting to masturbate him at the same time of his thrust. Eunhyuk tensed and he shuddered when his orgasm hit him, clenching around the brunet and pushing him over the edge, making him cum inside him with a whine. 

Eunhyuk and Kyuhyun rested in the bed, panting and the blond just roled to the side, way to tired to think about what would happen after this. Kyuhyun curled around him, placing an arm on his waist, closing his eyes with a contended sigh and falling sleep quickly as Eunhyuk.

* * *

Eunhyuk woke up slowly, feeling relaxed and warm, he snuggled into the confotable body that was surronding him and he was about to drift into sleep again until his mind started working. Warm body? Warm body?! The blond opened his eyes quickly and he gasped when he saw the peaceful and innocent face of a sleeping Kyuhyun. 

"Oh, God, what the hell did I do?" he said to himself, unwrapping the brunet's arms from his waist and standing, wincing slightly when he felt a sharp pain in his lower back. Eunhyuk locked himself in the bathroom and stepped into the shower, trying to drown himself if possible. How the hell did they end up like this? He wanted to hit himself for his stupidy. He closed the shower and dried himself, putting clean clothes on and walking to the room only to froze when he saw Kyuhyun already awake, sitting in the bed completely changed.

"Good morning" he said, moving his head to the side "I think we need to talk"

"What's there to talk about?" said Eunhyuk defensively, crossing his arms "We had sex, is not a big deal" Kyuhyun arched his eyebrows.

"Not big deal? So, what happened yesterday was nothing for you?" he could feel something wrong in Kyuhyun's voice but he couldn't pintpoint what.

"It was a mistake, Kyuhyun, I was drunk and you were there. Don't overthink it" the brunet stared at him with desbelief before snorting and standing up.

"You know what? I had my fair share of one-night stand but I came here looking for something else. I knew you were broken but I still set my eyes of you, I thought you would be better than this" Eunhyuk finally recognized the hurt in his voice but he ignored it.

"Different? I'm sorry to dissapoint you but I'm just like everyone else"

"I like you" Eunhyuk froze, staring at the brunet.

"What...?"

"I like you. Not as a frined. But as a lover. As a parnert" Eunhyuk blinked, feeling his beating increase.

"Kyuhyun... you now that would never happen, right?" said the blond careffully and Kyuhyun's face fell.

"Why not, Eunhyuk? Yes, I know that you haven't dated anyone since  _him_  but why can you just even try?" Eunhyuk tried not to flinch at his words.

"And do what? Have a relationship with  _you_? You're a kid, Kyuhyun, my dongsaeng and nothing else" Kyuhyun stepped back, looking at him surprised and hurt.

"... I'll go now" The brunet left the room quickly and Eunhyuk clenched his fists, trying to resist the wave of guilt that hit him. This was what he should do, he couldn't let anyone come closer to him, it wasn't fair to him or to Kyuhyun because Donghae's memory is still everywhere and Eunhyuk is still trapped in the past with him. He would have hurted Kyuhyun more because he couldn't like him in the same way.

_'... then, why do I feel so bad?'_  


	2. Part two.

** The Eye of the Hurricane **

"What happened between you two?" asked Sungmin when Eunhyuk opened the door.

"Is good to see you too, Minnie, please, come in" he said rolling his eyes.

"Stop the bullshit, Eunhyuk, I want you to tell me exactly what happened because Kyuhyun looks like a mess but he isn't talking" Eunhyuk swallowed the guilt he felt and scoffed.

"And what makes you think I did something?" he asked, pretending indiference.

"Because Kyuhyun used to hang out here all the time and now he is staying with Ryeowook, acting like a lost puppy. So yeah, I know it's something that has to do with you"

"I didn't do anything, okay?" snapped Eunhyuk, refusing to face his friend.

"Eunhyuk, when are you gonna stop this?"

"Stop what exactly, Sungmin?" Eunhyuk's tone was dangerous but Sungmin ignored it.

"When are you gonna stop hidding? You said you'll move on but you haven't, right? You are still waiting for him. You are still waiting for Donghae to come back, you'll take him back because you're that stupid" the blond flinched, staring at his friend and the dark-haired blanched, horrorized "Eunhyuk..."

"Get the fuck out of my house, Sungmin" growled the man.

"Eunhyuk..."

"I said GET OUT!" he screamed and Sungmin jumped, looking at him with regret before leaving. Eunhyuk was breathing hard, Sungmin words had hit home and he felt hurt. Because, goddammit, it was true. Even if he didn't admit it to himself, that was the reality, that's why he hadn't had any other person in his life, because deep down, he always hoped for Donghae to come back, he has been waiting for him while pretending that he was moving on. Can he really be this pathetic? Eunhyuk screamed in rage and started trowing things, tears falling on his face, sobs breaking his breathing "I hate you, Donghae! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! Why you had to leave?! Why did you do this to me?!" he cried in the floor until he had no more tears, memories of a less painful time flooding his mind.

* * *

Heechul pursed his lips. Eunhyuk had been avoiding everyone since that night in the bar and Kyuhyun had been in such a mood that no one wanted to cross him, something had happened between them, that much was obvious but what? Now Sungmin had been acting weird too, looking like a kicked puppy almost all the time and he knew the man was childish but this was a bit too much. Heechul didn't like to not know something, specially when it was about his dongsaengs. 

"Heechul, you can't force them to tell you" said Hankyung, looking the serious face of his lover. 

"But there's something wrong, Hannie and I worry, you know I do" he said.

"Of course I know, Chullie, but they are adults now, they need to fix their own problems, you can't be protecting them all the time"

"But what if Eunhyuk decides to end his life again? He's like my son, Hannie, I would die with him" the chinese man smiled lovingly.

"Eunhyuk knows better now and it's thanks to you, he knows he has us, all of us, even Kyuhyun. It doesn't matter if they fighted or not, they're family, maybe they just need to cool off and then everything will be fine again" Heechul looked at him and then sighed.

"I hope you're right"

* * *

"I haven't talked with him for almost a month now" said Sungmin, staring sadly at his hands.

"Well, maybe that's what he wants" said Kyuhyun blankly, drinking his tea.

"Of course he doesn't want that! But I said something that I shouldn't have..." the brunet looked at him curiously.

"What did you say?" Sungmin bit his lips but sighed, he just wanted to confess to someone because the guilt was killing him.

"I told that I knew he was still waiting for Donghae... that he would take him back because he was stupid..." Kyuhyun gaped, not believing that the really cute man actually said that. But he knew better, he remembered how Sungmin acted as a strong person when everyone else was falling, he always felt like he needed to be strong for his hyungs and dongsaengs but he was a person with sensible feelings and sometimes he could be really vulnerable. The only problem was that right now, Eunhyuk was even more vulnerable than him.

"Well, if Heechul ask, don't tell him that" sighed Kyuhyun at the end "I'll go see him today, okay?" 

"Thank you, Kyu" smiled the man and the younger tried not to roll his eyes but in the inside he was worried, if he and Sungmin hadn't been with Eunhyuk, then who was?

* * *

_"Love can be scary sometimes, don't you think?" said Donghae, his gaze lost in the sea._

_"Yes but when you find someone that loves you as much as you do, I think is easier then" replied Eunhyuk, his smile gentle._

_"Have you found that person, Hyukkie?" asked the man, curiously. Eunhyuk blushed._

_"I might have" there was a fast shine of jealousy in Donghae's eyes but he turned, just smiling._

_"Then I hope you're really happy with that person"_

"I'm not happy, Donghae... you were that person, you were my everything but I wasn't enough, was I? I don't know how to feel. It's been two years and I still wake up expecting to see you sleeping by my side. I still enter you office expecting to see you sitting there, with your papers and your tired smile. I still prepare breakfast for two and end up throwing it out because you're not here anymore. But why, why aren't you here, Hae? Why did you leave?"

_"I love you, Donghae" Donghae windened his eyes, surprised._

_"... What?" Eunhyuk blushed and bit his lips, feeling suddenly terrified._

_"I'm in love with you" he repeated, hs heart beating fast._

_"Hyukkie..."_

_"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know how I feel, so..." Donghae stood there, in complete shock._

_"Hyukkie, I... I don't want to fall in love" he whispered, his eyes sad and scared, Eunhyuk felt his heart breaking and he nodded, feeling his eyes tearing up._

_"It's okay, Hae"_

_"Hyukkie..."_

_"I'm sorry, I gotta go"_

"You rejected me the first time. Maybe I should have left you alone in that moment, I tried but when you kissed a month later, I couldn't fight against you, I was so happy, you wanted me and that was all that mattered but... did you really, Hae? Maybe you wanted me, maybe you cared about me, but you didn't love me, right? Why couldn't you love me, Hae? Why? What is so wrong with me that I couldn't make you love me, not even a little? I wish you could tell me why so I wouldn't have this eternal doubt in me, it's killing me, Hae, and it makes me hate you. I don't want to hate you, Hae"

_"Let's be together forever" said Eunhyuk happyly, walking hand in hand with Donghae._

_"Forever is a really long time" laughed the brunet._

_"Well, yeah, but you're the love of my live and I don't want to be without you" said the blond naturally and Donghae froze for a moment, blinking at him._

"I should have noticed how much you trembled when you say I love you the first time, I was so happy to hear it but now I wonder if I didn't miss something, if those details that I thought that didn't matter, were telling a different story. You once told me that love is a scary thing. Is that what happened? You got scared, Hae? If you were scared, why didn't you tell me, why you prefered to run away instead of telling what was happening? I have so many questions, Hae..."

_Eunhyuk hugged Hae from behind, hidding his face on his back. Donghae stared at the wall, pretending to be sleeping and trying not to move when he felt the blond's weaks sobs._

_"Don't ever leave me, Donghae. I really love you. You're my everything, Hae and I don't know what I would do without you. So please, don't leave me" he said and cried silently._

_Donghae never said a word. And a week after that night, he left._

"Love is a scary thing in did, I was never afraid of it because I thought that my love was big enough for us but it's not enough when just a person is trying, right? Maybe I should have talked to you more, maybe I should have noticed those little details. Hae... if you were scared, you should have told me, I could have understood, I would have been by your side, giving baby steps, the two of us together... " 

Eunhyuk was a mess, he had been sitting in the floor of his room all night, crying and thinking about everything. For the first time since Donghae left, he allowed himself to think about their relationship, about every little thing and to see what he ignored then. And he felt better now, not lesst sadder but calmer because looking back, he could see what happened, he could understand. But he was still angry, he was still alone in here and Donghae had left, he was probably happy in China while he was here, unable to move on.

Eunhyuk dried his tears and walked to his bed, wrapping himself on his sheets and closing his eyes. Tomorrow would be a new day and he will start again. This time, he was going to put effort on it. It was time to move on.

* * *

Kyuhyun entered the loft with the spare key the manager gave him and saw that everything was normal in there, Eunhyuk was probably in his work right now so he was all alone in his house. Kyuhyun sighed, it had been almost a month since he had been here, in this same place and he had had sex with Eunhyuk. 

That night.

Normally, Kyuhyun didn't stop to think about it but there was sometimes where his mind betrayed him and he replayed that night. He remember vividly how gorgeous looked Eunhyuk against the dark sheets, making a beautiful contrast with his pale skin. He was amazing, breathtaking and Kyuhyun had felt himself falling hard for him in that very same moment. He wanted Eunhyuk forever, he wanted to be only one to see him like that, desperate and feverish. He wanted to be the only one in his mind and though he always adored Donghae as his brother, he started to hate how much the man had hurted Eunhyuk. He was so irrationally jealous of him because he wanted that love, he wanted Eunhyuk's love, he wanted that kind of adoration that Eunhyuk still had for the man even though he wasn't there anymore. But the blond wouldn't do that, he was too trapped and Kyuhyun didn't know if he should really try. 

The sound of the door opening startled him out of his thoughts and he saw Eunhyuk's surprised face when he saw him standing there. 

"What are you doing here?" asked the blond, blinking.

"I wanted to check up on you. Everyone is worried. Sungmin is worried" Eunhyuk narrowed his eyes at the mention of his friend.

"Well, he could have been here by himself, right? No need of proxys" Kyuhyun flinched and the blond regretted it for an instand but he was tired.

"We worry" said the brunet in a low voice.

"Look, I'm fine, okay? You just need to back off, I don't want you all henmothering around me" he mumbled, dropping his backpack on the sofa and moving toward his room.

"Why you keep acting like this? Everyone worries about you, they love you and you just act like if you don't care. Donghae really ruined you that much?" Eunhyuk froze and Kyuhyun felt his breathing stopping but he was so done with all this.

"That's not your problem, Kyuhyun" replied Eunhyuk coldly and Kyuhyun got angry.

"Is not? How can be not when you're everything I have in my mind?" he asked, advancing toward him and taking him by his arms, startling him "How can it not be my problem when you're in every corner? I can only think of you, Eunhyuk. Is driving me nuts but I don't care because I know what I want, I want you and I hate that you are so closed to love just because Donghae was an idiot and left you"

"Stop talking..."

"I don't want to stop talking!" screamed Kyuhyun, staring at him firmly "Since I came back, I have seen you sad all the time, always pretending to be fine, always faking your smiles and laughs" he pulled him toward his body and Eunhyuk stopped breathing "I want to be the man for you, Eunhyuk, why don't you let me try? Why can't I get an opportunity?" the blond was frozed in his place, staring helplessly at his dark eyes and he swallowed hard.

"... Because you could never take  _his_  place in my heart" Kyuhyun windened his eyes and he let him go, stepping back a few steps and lowering his head. 

"... I don't want to take his place, Eunhyuk" said the brunet slowly and the blond stared at him, Kyuhyun's eyes were sad "I don't want to be anyone's replacement... I want to be the only one" he said finally and left. Eunhyuk stood there, his body shaking badly and he fell to his knees.

"Why...? Why does it hurt so bad when he is sad...?" he asked to himself, looking at his hands "What is happening to me...?"

* * *

"Heechul is worried" said Hankyung, looking at his friend.

"Why?" asked Siwon.

"Apparently Sungmin, Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk had had a sort of fight" 

"Oh... "

"You think this has something to do with what he told us at the beggining?"

"What do you mean?" asked Siwon, confused.

"When he told us that Kyuhyun would be the person that would wake up Eunhyuk of that zombie state he's in since Hae left" the man of black hair shrugged, sighing "How is he, by the way?"

"We spent a few days together when I was there but he refused to talk about it. I could see it in his eyes, Hannie, he still loves him"

"But he won't do anything about it, right?" 

"No... or when he finally makes the decision, Eunhyuk would be forever lost to him" Hankyung pursed his lips.

"Is so sad that they end up like, right?"

"We can't choose for them, only help them. If they decide not to listen, then... there's no more to do" the chinese man nodded, giving him the reason.

* * *

It was raining. It had been raining for the past two days and Kyuhyun had been in his own appartment, spending his time alone with a cup of coffee and staring outside. He was going to give up. There was nothing he could do if Eunhyuk didn't want to let go. He loved Donghae and Kyuhyun was no competitor for that love and even if it killed him, he would step aside. But damn, it hurt, he wanted the blond so much and he was so jealous of Donghae that sometimes it was hard to breath of the anger he felt.

Kyuhyun sighed and drank a sip of his cup at the same time that someone knocked the door. The brunet blinked, almost no one came to his house, specially because he was never there so this was weird. Kyuhyun left his cup on the center table and walked to the door, opening it and frozing in his spot. 

Eunhyuk was there, soaked from head to toe and breathing heavily while looking at him.

"Eunhyuk, what are you doing?! You're gonna get sick!" exclaimed the boy, dragging him inside his home and bringing him some towels to dry himself, then he went to the kitchen to prepare a cup of tea. Eunhyuk thanked him weakly, his hands shaking a lot "Why did you go out without an umbrella? It's pouring outside!"

"I-I nee-needed to see-e you" he suttered, his body cold. 

"Well, you saw me now finish that tea so you can take a warm bath and change those wet clothes" siad the younger, worried. Eunhyuk almost smiled and he drak the tea, following Kyuhyun obediently when he took him to his rom to grab clothes and towels. The blond sighed happyly when he felt the hot water warming his body, he dried and changed, walking to the living room where Kyuhyun was waiting for him with another cup of tea "Drink it. Don't complain" Eunhyuk bit his lip to not smile and drank in silence "So... what are you doing here?" The blond looked down at his cup.

"I'm not really sure..." he whispered "I wanted to apologize to you for being so cruel the last time... you didn't deserve it"

"It doesn't matter anymore, does it?" said Kyuhyun sadly, gazing to the window and he breathed deeply "I get it now, you love him and there's nothing I could do to change that so it's okay, Eunhyuk"

"What are you saying?" asked the man, confused.

"I'm saying that I give up, I understood what you said and I leaving you in peace now" he said, looking at him wih such sad eyes and Eunhyukk felt his breathing quickening.

"But I don't want you to give up!" he exclaimed and Kyuhyun blinked, surprised. Eunhyuk looked down again, feeling his eyes tearing up "I... I know what I say and it's true but... but at the same time..." a tear rolled down his face "At the same time I feel so confused because my heart keeps beating rapidly when you talk and sometimes I just want to hold and forget about everything else and I felt so miserable when I hurt you..." Kyuhyun was looking at him fixedly, hope growing slowly inside him and Eunhyuk stared straight to his eyes, ignoring the tears in his face "I don't know what it is Kyuhyun but I don't want you to give up"

"Eunhyuk..." whispered the brunet breathelessly, thinking this was some dream.

"Love is a scary thing, Kyuhyun, I learnt that the hard way and I don't want to feel anything for you, I really don't want to... but this heart of mine keeps betraying me..." Kyuhyun's heart was beating fast and he was surprised when Eunhyuk suddenly dropped the cup on the center table "I just wanted to tell you this. I'll leave now" Before he could even react, Eunhyuk ran outside the loft, leaving his confused and shaky but if Kyuhyun knew something for sure right now is that he couldn't let him go just like that. So he ran after him, ignoring the heavy rain and turning to he sides, trying to locate him. He was running, sliding sometimes in the wet street but he didn't care, he needed to find him now. Finally, he saw his lonely figure walking slowly down the street.

"Eunhyuk!" 

He screamed and the blond froze, lifting his gaze to see him coming straight to him, stopping a few steps from him. It was perhaps the rain. Kyuhyun watched how the raindrops fell from Eunhyuk's hair, he saw how scared he looked and the only thing he wanted was to protect him from everything and everyone that could hurt him. He wanted to be the person that would cure his heart and that would make him feel loved again.

"Stay" Kyuhyun whispered.

He gasped, his eyes windening but he closed them when Kyuhyun kissed him, gently and slowly, savoring the moment. The rain was still falling heavily but as they kissed, they didn't notice any other that the warm of their lips and the rightness of the moment.

* * *

"I'm so happy to have you here" whispered Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk smiled gently, playing wih his hands. They were in Kyuhyun's appartment and they took a shower (separatedly, of course), changing his clothes and then they cuddled on the sofa, just enjoying being with the other.

"I... I haven't been with anyone in a long time, Kyuhyun, maybe I'm a crappy boyfriend and..." Kyuhyun shushed him with a kiss, smiling at him with warm eyes.

"We'll go slow, Eunhyuk, nobody is hurrying us" the blond smiled at him, feeling content and he snuggled in his chest, closing his eyes and feeling a wave of peace envolving him. 

That night was the first night since two years ago that he slept soundly and without any dream.

* * *

"You're together?!" said/screamed Heechul, looking at them with a bright smile.

"Yes" aswered Kyuhyun, hugging Eunhyuk from behind and the blond giggled.

"Oh, guys, I'm so happy for you!" said Leeteuk, hugging them both and Kangin smiled proudly, happy to see them so content with the other.

"Yes, you make a lovely couple" said Ryeowook, smiling adorably with Yesung by his side, nodding seriously. Shindong hugged them until they were breathless, telling how happy he was for them.

"I hope you two are really happy" said Siwon sincerely though he felt worried in the inside. Hankyung also congratulated them but he shared a meaningful glance with Siwon.

"I'm... I'm also happy for you two" said Sungmin timidly. Eunhyuk glanced at Kyuhyun and he smiled, realising him so he could walk toward the dark-haired.

"Sungmin, I wanted to apologize, I know that I shouldn't have reacted that way and I'm sorry" said the blond sinceredly and Sungmin blinked then he hugged Eunhyuk tightly.

"Silly, you don't have to apologize, I should be apologizing" almost cried the man, blinking furiously the tears that had formed at the corners of his eyes.

"Actually, I want to thank you because you opened my eyes, you help me see where I was wrong and I really appreciate it. You're my best friend, Minnie" the dark-haired hugged him again, happy to have his friend back.

d"We need to celebrate!" exclaimed Heechul, clapping his hands "How about champagne?" Everyone agreed and Eunhyuk smiled, thinking that he hadnd't been this happy since a very long time. 

* * *

"I'm so happy" smiled Heechul, later that night.

"I told you that they were fine" smiled Hankyung, caressing his hair.

"Still, this was a big surprise" siad the raven-haired "Are you gonna tell Donghae?" the chinese man almost chocked with his own spit and glanced guiltyly at his lover.

"Eh... how did you know?"

"I know everything, Hannie and I could see clearly as day the look you and Siwon shared" the man sighed.

"Ok, I will admit that sometimes we tell Donghae some stuff about Eunhyuk but he is still away, no? So..." Heechul pursed his lips, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"You need to stop too, just like you told, they're grown-ups now" he said firmly "And I still don't forgive him for all he caused so, stop giving him information about him, okay? He lost him"

"Yes, Chullie"

In another place, a little away from where they were, Eunhyuk and Kyuhyun were sitting together in the balcony of Eunhyuk's loft. Kyuhyun was hugging Eunhyuk and the blond rested his head on his shoulder, admiring the dark sky. Kyuhyun couldn't stop smiling, he knew that it wasn't going to be easy, there would be a lot of problems in the way but he was more than ready to start, he wanted Eunhyuk and the blond wanted him too, so damn the world, he was not going to lose him.

"What are you thinking?" asked the blond, turning his face to see him.

"How lucky I am to have you here in my arms" smiled the brunet and Eunhyuk hit him softly.

"Sap" Kyuhyun laugued.

"Yeah, that was kinda sappy" the blond laughed with him "But is still the true, I'm glad you're here" Eunhyuk bit his lip, looking shyly at him and leaned a little, kissing him gently. They didn't need word, not right now, that kiss was enough and it talked more that any word they could say.

* * *

"Heechul found out we were talking to you" said Siwon, glancing at his friend.

"He hates me, right?" asked Donghae in a sad voice.

"He doesn't hate, he's just overprotective of Eunhyuk, he doesn't want us giving you any news about him" siad Hankyung.

"I didn't ask for that!" said the man inmediately. 

"We know so we'll stop talking about him, you don't want to know and we will respect that" said Siwon and Donghae bit his lips. When he returned home, a few hours later, he walked to his room and took the picture that was next to his bed. Eunhyuk was looking at him with a beautiful smile, the sea could be seen behind him and it was took in such a special day that Donghae never got rid of it.

"I'm sorry, Hyukkie... I'm so sorry" he whispered and the sobs broke the silence of his room, tears that nobody would see falling on his face.

_"The sea looks beautiful!" exclaimed Eunhyuk, beaming widely._

_"I know, is my favorite place to be" said Donghae, hugging him from behind. He was nervous, really nervous and scared like he never had been before but he wanted to do it, he had to do it "There's something I want to tell you, Hyukkie" the blond looked at him curiously._

_"Of course, Hae, you can tell me anything" Donghae swallowed and took his hands, looking at him straight to the eyes._

_"I... I... I lo-love you, Hyukkie" Eunhyuk opened his eyes wide, standing in a momentary shock but hen the most beautiful smile formed in his face and Donghae felt out of breath._

_"I love you too, Donghae, I love you so much" said the blond, kissing him gently and Donghae felt like flying of happiness and even more terrified than before._

* * *

Eunhyuk opened his eyes slowly, waking up from a nostalgic dream he couldn't remember now. He turned softly to see Kyuhyun still sleeping by his side, how much time had passed since he woke up with someone in his bed? Years? Yeah but he didn't want to think about it, he watched the brunet's relaxed face and a warm smile played in his lips while he caressed his face with the tip of his fingers. He liked Kyuhyun, he was funny, handsome and made him feel relaxed like he hadn't in a long time. He wanted to try, he was scared shitless about what could happen but seeing Kyuhyun's hurt eyes hurt him too. In the inside, he knew that this could end so wrong and that he could end up even more broken than before but something inside of him told him Kyuhyun would never do that.

"Good morning" murmured the brunet, blinking at him slowly and smiling softly.

"Morning" answered Eunhyuk, his eyes warm. 

"You've been awake long?" the blond shook his head "Wanna go for breakfast?" Eunhyuk smiled. Yes, this may work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second paaaaart! Okay, I swear that next one will be the last. Thanks fr reading! :)


	3. Part three.

** The Eye of the Hurricane **

Eunhyuk smiled, wrapped in blankets and watching the city lights. Kyuhyun dropped by his side and hugged him tightly, making him snuggle in his chest, sighing contently.

"I like this" whispered the blond and the brunet smiled.

"I like it too" Eunhyuk looked at him warmly and kissed him slowly, just savoring the taste of his lips. Kyuhyun wrapped his arms around him and put his face on his neck, breathing him in. 

"How about we go to eat breakfast outside?" he asked with a smile and Eunhyuk chuckled. 

"What if it rains again?" he said, biting his lip slightly.

"We'll take an umbrella this time" he asured and the blond just laughed.

* * *

Heechul was beaming. He wasn't just smiling. No. He was beaming. Kyuhyun found that a little creepy.

"So, Kyuhyun.... How's everything with my little Hyukkie?" he asked, sipping his tea.

"Everything is fine, hyung" he answered warily.

"And when are you gonna ask Hyukkie to be your boyfriend?" Kyuhyun almost trew his tea over himself and Heechul pressed his lips tight to keep himself from laughing "You know that if you hurt him, I'm gonna end you, right?" he was still smiling in that way and Kyuhyun swallowed hard. Meanwhile, Eunhyuk arched a brow when he saw Kyuhyun's terrified face and Heechul's amused eyes.

"He's torturing him, isn't he?" the blond said and Leeteuk side glanced at them, smiling slightly.

"Maybe a little" Eunhyuk shook his head and drank his tea "I'm so happy for you, Hyuk" said the older, looking at him with a mix of affection and sadness "There were a lot of moments when I thought that you wouldn't be able to move on but right now, I can see how happy you are" Eunhyuk smiled absentmindenly, his eyes fixed on Kyuhyun.

"I also thought that sometimes but... he's special, hyung. Kyuhyun has something that makes me want to live and it didn't mattered how much I tried to remain indifferent, he still found his way to my heart" Leeteuk smiled.

"Do you love him?" Eunhyuk shook his head.

"No, I don't... but I'm not closed at the idea of doing it anymore" he answered honestly and Leeteuk beamed.

"You'll do it, I can already see it and I'm so proud of you, Hyuk" the blond just smiled.

* * *

"Heechul is a scary person" said Kyuhyun later, when they were save in the loft. Eunhyuk laughed.

"Oh, poor baby, he got scared of his hyung" he teased, biting his lip playfully. Kyuhyun narrowed his eyes and suddenly smiled his signature smirk, making him tremble.

"You'll pay for that one" Eunhyuk windened his eyes and in a second he ran away, laughing when he heard Kyuhyun cursing behind him, chasing him. They were playing for a long time, the blond was sneaky as a snake and he would always escape at the very last second, making Kyuhyun growl with frustration and amusement. At the end, Eunhyuk tripped with the carpet and went down with Kyuhyun, both falling to the floor.

"Ouch" groaned Eunhyuk, breathing heavily.

"Yeah, ouch" repited Kyuhyun, grabbing his hurt shoulder. Eunhyuk glanced at him and they disolved in amused giggles, laughing of their own idiotness. Kyuhyun rolled and supported his weight on his elbow, glancing down at the blond; Eunhyuk smiled at him and caressed his cheek gently, pulling him towards him and kissing slowly.

They kissed like that for what looked like hours, just enjoying the intimacy of the kiss. Moments later, when Kyuhyun carried him to the bed, the blond felt a little nervous but Kyuhyun just covered them and hugged him, kissing his forehead softly and whispering a good night. Eunhyuk knew in that moment that the brunet wouldn't force him to anything at all and if they advanced another step, it was because he was sure, not because he felt obligated to do it. He smiled, feeling all tingly inside as he haven't felt in so much time and he snuggled on his chest, closing his eyes and finally falling sleep.

* * *

_"Have you really forgotten me?"_

_Eunhyuk blinked, turning quickly and froznig when he saw Donghae. He looked just as beautiful and distant as the last time he saw him. His eyes were teary though, and he could read the sadness and betrayal on them._

_"Hae..."_

_"You promised me to love me forever. You broke your promise" he acussed, glaring at him._

_"I didn't...!" Donghae just shook his head and started walking away. Eunhyuk screamed his name time after time but he never turned..._

Eunhyuk woke up suddenly, a gasp falling of his lips as his eyes shot up open. Another nightmare. He had been dreaming the same for some time now and he was tired, angry and frustrated. The blond stood quickly, throwing the covers away and walking through the house, passing the living room and going out to the balcony.

"Leave me alone!" he screamed at the night "You left me! YOU left me! Why can't you just let me go?!" he said and sobs started sounding "I hate you! I hate you! Get out of my head! I hate you!" he felt to his knees, crying hard and he barely flinched when he felt warm arms around him. He hated this. Why couldn't Donghae leave his head? He had broken him, he left him and it had been two years already, he wanted to move on, to be happy with Kyuhyun but he kept coming back. Why? Why? He was so tired. 

"Shhh... Is okay, Hyuk, you'll be fine" Kyuhyun whispered warmly.

"I want to forget... I want to forget everything about him, Kyu... Why I can't?" the brunet didn't know how to answer that and he just hugged him tightly, trying to comfort him as he could.

* * *

"How have you been?" asked Junsu, smiling up at his friend.

"I'm fine" lied the blond, Junsu just arched a brow, his gaze passing over his tired expression and the bags under his eyes.

"Yes, clearly you are" he said sarcastically and Eunhyuk glared "Why won't you tell me? Maybe I can help you" the blond sighed.

"Is... is nothing, Jun..." he muttered.

"Hyukjae" Junsu's voice was serious and the blond sighed.

"... I've been having nightmares" he whispered and Junsu nodded, leaning forward.

"What are they about?"

"Donghae. He...  he is angry at me for being with someone else and he always leave, I keep losing him even though I run behind him" Eunhyuk rubbed his eyes tiredly "I don't know what to do, Jun, I mean, it's been two years and I'm  _tired_  of keep missing him. I finally found someone special, someone that makes me feel like I haven't in a really long time but he keeps coming back even in my dreams to mess with everything. I hate it. I hate him"

"No, you don't" Eunhyuk blinked "You don't hate Donghae, Hyukjae, you're angry with him. He hurt you and left you but you don't hate him, right? The problem with you, Hyukkie, the reason why you can't move on if because you haven't forgave him yet"

"What?"

"Hyukjae, you and Donghae were together for most of your lives, first as friends and then as lovers, fifteen years of your life with him and even when he hurt like no one else, you could never hate him because it doesn't work like that. The thing that doesn't let you move on if the resentment you are keeping inside you, that anger and frustration that you have never managed to let go. If you really want to let go, Hyukkie, you need to forgive Donghae for what he did to you" Eunhyuk stared at him, gaping.

"Forgive him? Forgive him?! He destroyed my life, he left me without a word, like if I was nothing, like I didn't matter! He left me a stupid note with his stupid reasons and he moved on in another country! I could never forgive him!" snapped the blond, enraged.

"Then you will never move on and you're life would be miserable" said Junsu seriously, staring straight at him. Eunhyuk clenched his fist and stood, storming out of the coffee shop they were. Junsu sighed and took out his phone, dialing a number.

_"How did it go?"_ asked Heechul on the other line.

"As well as expected" answered Junsu.

_"He needs a little time but now he knows the true. I trust in him, he would do the right thing"_

"Yeah, he will understand in the end that this is the only solution for him" sighed Junsu, staring at the place his friend had dissapeared.

* * *

"Forgive him? How dare him to suggest such a thing?! I will never forgive him!" exclaimed Eunhyuk, pacing around his living room.

He was angry. Really angry. How dared Junsu to say that?! He hadn't been there, he didn't see how hard it was for him when Donghae left, how broken he was. It was so easy to say that he had to forgive because he wasn't the one that got left. He wasn't the one that was hurt. He could forgive the coldness of those days, he could forgive the rejection and the avoidness. But what he couldn't forgive was the betrayal. Donghae broke his trust, he used to be his best friend, the one he could always talk to and leaving like that, without words, it hurt more deeply that he let know.

"I hate him. I hate him!" he screamed and trow a vase against the wall.

He took the pillows from the sofa and trew them around, he took whatever that was near and started breaking it, not caring about the disaster he was making. His life was like a fucking hurricane since the man had left him and just when he thought that he could move on, that he could be happy again, he came back in dreams to haunt him and torment him. Eunhyuk fell to his knees, breathing heavily.

"Leave me alone, Donghae.... Just leave me alone, please"

When Kyuhyun appeared later in the loft, he stared at the disaster and quickly went to check on the blond that had dragged himself to his room and was fast sleep. The brunet sighed with relief when he saw that he was not hurt and bit his lip, not knowing how to react to this. They would need to have a serious talk when he wakes up.

* * *

Eunhyuk growled when he was woke up by another nightmare, his forehead was sticky with sweat and he was panting. He kicked the covers and stood, his fist strongly clenched as he tried to retain his anger.

"Are you okay?" asked Kyuhyun slowly, blinking sleepily.

"Yes" said Eunhyuk in a clipped sure as he put his jeans on and took his jacket.

"Where are you going?" asked the brunet, sitting up and far more awake.

"Out"

"But it's the middle of the night!" he exclaimed.

"So?" he replied, walking away of the room. Kyuhyun stood rapidly and took his jacket, following him.

"Wait! I'll go with you!"

"I don't need company" said Eunhyuk coldly, putting his shoes on and opening the door.

"Is dangerous, something can happen, I can..."

"Kyuhyun!" he snapped, his gaze dark "I. Don't. Want you. With me" he said slowly, his eyes never wavering and the brunet stood there frozen. The blond turned around and left.

Eunhyuk walked out of the building quickly and got into his car, turning him on and pulling out, driving more faster than he should. He drove in silence, his mind still buzzing with anger and he was holding the wheel far more tightly than he should. When he heard the noise of the sea getting closer, he stopped abruptly and got out, walking until his feets were touching the water.

"Get out of my life! I want you out of my life! Stop this, stop tormenting me, dammit!" he cried, barely feeling the way the wave hit his legs "I gave you everything! I gave you my love, my soul, my life! What else do you want?! Why can't you let me be happy?!" he gasped, sobs breaking through his body strongly.

Kyuhyun snapped out his daze when he heard the door slamming and he moved forward, quickly following Eunhyuk outside. He saw him starting his car and he ran to him but he had already pulled out, driving away.

"Eunhyuk!" he screamed, running to the street, watching him move away. He stared after him, dazed and the only thing that woke him up was the sound of a car trying to stop faster. He turned around and he could only see lights, then he felt the hit and only darkness was ther rest.

Eunhyuk had calmed down a little, his body shivering because of the cold water and he was so tired that he just wanted to go home and sleep. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he almost jumped, he had forgotten that he took it before going out. He took it out and frowned when he saw Sungmin's name. It was already too late for him to call so he answered it quickly.

"Minnie?"

"Hyuk. You need to come to the hospital"

"What happened?" he asked, panicking.

"It's Kyuhyun" his heart stopped.

* * *

"Oh my god, I'm fine" grumbled Kyuhyun and Sungmin glared at him.

"You got hit by a car, you're lucky that he stopped and he only hit you lightly. What the hell where you doing standing in the middle of the street?" Kyuhyun ignored him, wincing slightly as he felt the doctor adjusting his bandages. Sungmin opened his mouth to ask again when the door opened and a teary Eunhyuk walked in. He froze for a moment, just like Kyuhyun and then he walked forward, tears falling on his face and he hugged the younger tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Kyu" he cried in his shoulder, closing his eyes.

"Hey, it's fine, I'm okay" soothed the brunet inmediately.

"No, you're not, this is my fault, I'm so sorry, Kyu" he said, caressing the younger's cheek.

"Hyuk, you're wet!" exclaimed Minnie, looking down at the driping pants he was wearing.

"Where were you?" asked Kyuhyun, worried.

"The sea" he muttered. Kyuhyun didn't need more, he just hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead.

"We'll be okay, Hyuk. Let's go home"

* * *

Eunhyuk and Kyuhyun arrived home when it was almost dawning. They walked tiredly (Kyuhyun leaning slightly against the blond) and they just took off their clothes, remaining only in underwear and crawled under the covers, cuddling together.

"You want to tell me what was happening?" asked Kyuhyun in a whisper and Eunhyk breathed deeply.

"I... I've been having nightmares" he admitted, his gaze in his hands "It's about Donghae, he... he keeps telling me that I betrayed him and he moves away when I try to get close" he started telling, his voice low and tired "I talked with Junsu about it but he told me that it was because I couldn't forgive him that he keeps coming back in my dreams. He said that I need to let go of that anger" they stayed in silence for a few seconds.

"What do you think?" asked the brunet then, staring at him gently.

"I... I've been angry with him, that's true but Junsu was also right, I don't hate him, I never could... I just have... a lot of questions, things that I want to know, that I need to know... to move on" Kyuhyun hummed, thinking deeply.

"Why does it matter?" Eunhyuk blinked, glancing up at him "I mean, why does it matter why he did it?"

"I... because..."

"I never judged Donghae, he is my hyung and I care about him but... even if he had excellent reasons for what he did, it shouldn't matter because he still did it, he still hurt you, the result is the same and whatever he says is not gonna change what already happened" Eunhyuk just stared at him "You are an amazing person, Eunhyuk, you're caring and sweet and lovable, you're selfless and a terrific dancer, you're a great friend and compassionate person and just because Donghae left, it doesn't mean you stopped being all those things. He couldn't love you enough. Well, it happens. He should have done things different? Yes, he should have. It changes things? No, it doesn't. So please, stop thinking that his words would change anything because it won't. You didn't do anything wrong, you need to acept that sometimes love ends, is something you can't stop and it doesn't mean is your fault or his. It was destiny" the blond blinked the tears he had in his eyes and Kyuhyun gently kissed them away "You'll be okay, Hyuk, even if we are together or not, you are a strong person and I'm glad that you chose me to be with you" Eunhyuk hugged him tightly, buring his head in his neck, breathing deeply as to calm the tears he had in his eyes.

"... thank you" he muttered finally and Kyuhyun pulled him against him, securing him in his arms and protecting him for now of the world outside.

* * *

Being with Kyuhyhun is different that what he thought. The dreams calmed little by little and he slept soundly most of the days, he's mood was back to normal and he had recovered his calm. Kyuhyun and him went out a lot, to eat, to take a walk, to just spent time together, getting to know each other more and more, not hurrying the things. Heechul was more than pleased to see them together, Junsu had been hanging out with them a little and the others just took turns to go out with them, making their friendship stronger than before.

Kyuhyun was like the eye of the hurricane, even when his world was chaos, he was that little place where everything was calm and okay, and Eunhyuk fell more and more into him. He knew what the feeling meant, he knew the consequences of letting himself to be pulled into that again, how much the hurt and the chaos could come back but he felt deeply inside of him that Kyuhyun would never let him fall. The insecurity that he could see in Donghae at the beginning of their relationship was not present here, Kyuhyun's eyes were clean and confident, he was a man that knew what he wanted and that took care of what was yours.

So when Eunhyuk woke up a pale morning and the first thing he saw was Kyuhyun's face, he felt the fast beating of his heart and he wasn't scared anymore, he was sure of what he felt and he wanted it. He felt safe in here, between the brunet's arms and he wanted to stay there forever. Somehow, he was sure that Kyuhyun wanted the same.

He was finally ready. 

* * *

"Dancing?" repited Kyuhyun, blinking.

"Yes! It's been ages since we went to a bar and the boys want to have some fun" said Sungmin, smiling widely.

"Sure, Minnie, I'm on" said Eunhyuk, his gaze fixed on his tablet. Sungmin grinned and turned to Kyuhyun, looking at him expectantly.

"I don't know..." doubted the younger and inmediately the full aegyo look of 'puppy dying in front of you and by your own hand' was on him. Eunhyuk chuckled, not offering his help and Kyuhyun sighed "I'll be there too, Min"

"Yes! I'll tell the others!" exclaimed the boy and ran away with his phone on his hand.

"You should have learnt by now that Minnie always gets what he wants" smiled the blond, glancing up.

"Yes... I don't know why I keep forgetting it" Eunhyuk just shook his head.

Hours later, Kyuhyun entered the bar and inmediately found his friend. He gretted them and they were talking animatedly though Kyuhyun kept glancing at the door, Eunhyuk had classes 'till 10 so he told him that he would catch up with them a little later. Heechul wasn't there either and the brunet thought it was weird because Hankyung have been there for a few hours already. Around eleven, they were dancing in the middle of the people, having fun when they heard Heechul greeting them. Kyuhyun turned and he froze. Eunhyuk was dressed with a pair of really tight black jeans with a red shirt on him that looked just so damn hot on him that the brunet was almost salivating.

"Hi" said Eunhyuk, blinking up at him, his smile small and intimate.

"... hey" he greeted breathlessly.

"We dance?" the brunet nodded absemindenly and his hands found their way automatically toward the blond's hips, pulling him closer to his body. Eunhyuk moved his body sensually, the music beating in his veins and he felt powerful, handsome, sexy. Kyuhyun's eyes were dark and the hold he had on his hip was really strong, as his body followed his movement.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now" whispered the brunet in his ear, lightly biting the corner of his jaw and Eunhyuk sighed, separating a little and staring straight at him.

"Why don't you show me?"

Half an hour later, they were in Eunhyuk's apartment, their clothes were in the floor and they were in the bed. Eunhyuk sighed and Kyuhyun gently bit his neck, there wasn't any rush and he enjoyed being pampered by the younger. Kyuhyun was eager but doubtful, he didn't want for them to make a mistake but the blond just smiled, pulling him to kiss him deeply and he understond that this was okay, this is what they wanted. So he kissed him everywhere and prepared him slowly, taking his sweet time and enjoying every gasp, every moan because it was for  _him_ , he was making him feel this aroused, no one else and that was a really strong feeling.

Kyuhyun thrusted inside Eunhyuk, closing his eyes tightly because is too much, too much heat, too much hunger for him. Eunhyuk is more that ready though and he moans and begs and keen, Kyuhyun can't stop himself from slamming against him, hard and deep. Their voices combine as they keep moving, hips ondulating and mouths kissing everywhere. Eunhyuk keeps his eyes open, he wants to see Kyuhyun, he wants to remember him like this, to be sure that is him who is making him enjoy so much a no one else. When Eunhyuk can't hold it any longer, Kyuhyun takes him in his arms, envolving him in a protective shelt and Eunhyuk comes, his mouth open and his voice screaming the younger's name. The brunet feels the pressure around his cock and he bit the blond's neck, suffocating a moan and cumming harder than he had ever before.

They lay there, panting and embracng each other, sharing slow, lazy kisses and caressing each other gently. Eunhyuk leans his head against Kyuhyun's chest and sighs, something inside him finally letting go and he falls sleep without dreaming.

* * *

The sea is calm and peaceful, Eunhyuk smiles slightly and he feels Kyuhyun's arms around his waist, giving him his silent support. Eunhyuk breaths deeply and stares at the distance.

"It took me a long time to reach this place but I finally did it. Donghae... you were my first love, my best friend, with whom I thought I would spent the rest of my life... but, in the way, your feelings changed and you changed, moving to other places and leaving me behind. I thought I would die at first. Then I hated you for doing this to me. I thought I would never be able to love again and I wasn't enough for anyone. Donghae, it's been almost three years since the last time I saw you and finally, I am able to move on. Because he's right, it wasn't my fault or even your fault, our destiny changed and at the end, we weren't meant to be. I acept that now. And I forgive you. I forgive you for what you did and I want you to be happy too. I'm letting you go, Donghae" tears fell on his face and Kyuhyun hugged him from behind, holding him tightly against his chest.

This was his goodbye. A goodbye that he wasn't able to say years ago and that led him to live in chaos for so much time. But now, after that big journey and standing in the eye of the hurricane, he had finally found the place he belonged to and the person he was meant to be with.

And, this time, he would never let go.

* * *

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girls, boys if there are any, this is the end of this story. Thank you so much for supporting me and this story since the beginning, thanks to Verosami that led me to write and I hope she liked it. There's an epilogue coming though where we would see what we didn't in Goodbye, I mean, the proposal, the wedding, Hyukkie's version of Hae's visit and what happens seven years later.
> 
> I love each and everyone of you. Saranghaeyooo!


End file.
